


Nosophoros

by Assimbya



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Anno Dracula Series - Kim Newman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assimbya/pseuds/Assimbya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friedrich Wilhelm Murnau and Albin Grau discuss a scenario for a new film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosophoros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkeeper/gifts).



> I couldn't resist going a little later than the Victorian era in this - hope that's all right with you, recipient!

“Friedrich,” Albin Grau said, reluctantly putting down the typewritten scenario, “there is no way on earth that this is going to get past the censors.”

The young director looked at him, wide-eyed in innocence. “I don’t see why not. It’s a _fable_ , Albin, about plague in a small village. It has absolutely nothing to do with anything political, there’s next to no sexual interest -”

“Nosophoros?”

“It’s a Greek word, it means plague-bearer -”

Albin sighed. “I know what it means. I know its etymological associations. And so will everyone else. Your analogy is so blatant that even the smallest child in the audience will understand it.”

Idly, Friedrich picked up the scenario and begin browing it. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Albin was beginning to feel frustrated. “You just can’t use plague as a metaphor for vampirism, it’s _unbearably_ offensive. Some of Prana Film’s most generous donors have been vampires. And all the stuff about sunlight and corruption is just hopelessly obvious -”

“Count Orlock,” Friedrich said, “is most certainly _not_ a vampire. For one thing, he casts a shadow, as you must have noticed if you actually read through the entire scenario -”

“It’s not as though that helped Wiene, there were practically _riots_ when _Caligari_ came out, you must remember, and they went to enormous lengths to make sure Cesare’s shadow was visible -”

“What could they expect, casting Conrad Veidt? You know everyone assumes that any film he’s in _must_ be about vampirism, no one seems to accept yet that vampires can play humans just like humans can play vampires -”

“This isn’t the point, Friedrich. We’re here to talk about this scenario you’ve given me which, as I’ve said already, is absolutely unfilmable. We won’t get the money, and if we do somehow manage to, we certainly won’t get the distribution. You know I have nothing but the utmost respect for your artistic vision, but I’m afraid the answer is no.”

“Come now,” Friedrich said, leaning in conspiratorially, “since when have you shied away from taking risks?”


End file.
